Rasetsu
Rasetsu is a half human half god subsequently making him a Demigod. He is a "Super Ultimate Elite Warrior" which goes beyond the power of any conventional super saiyans power. He is from a cursed bloodline that gives him the ability to constantly raise his power to the absolute extreme either by training or meerly powering up. Despite being the last remaining known person of his clan he is the one destined to become the reincarnation of the God of battle and wrath which his entire lineage supposedly descended from. Being immortal, he has trained for thousands and thousands of years on end meaning he has insanely high power. Creation & Conception Appearance Personality Biography Powers Quotes Transformation Shin Rasetsu: Rasetsu unleashing his true power aka 999.9999% of his power level. The transformation term "Shin" means "True" therefore this form can be referred to as "True Rasetsu". It causes his hair to go white due to the tremendous strain it puts on his body and makes his skin go dark red do to how fast is blood is rushing around his system. It causes him to become immensely stronger. '''Kaio-Tensei: '''Not exactly a full transformation, but it is more like a mode. Its an ascended and superior form of Kaioken that makes Rasetsu intangible and unsensable by others due to achieving a state of nothingness. Using this also multiplies his power by any number of folds that he can handle. This form however is vastly overshadowed by his ability to tap into Satsui no Hadou. '''Satsui no Hadou: '''The curse of Rasetsu's extinguished bloodline. Makes him give in to his murderous intent and the lust to spill the blood of his enemies, Sacrifices self control for tremendous power increase. It causes his hair to become bathed in red glow due to the upheaval of dark power generated by his body while his eyes become consumed in the glow. Even his clothing is transformed in color, becoming purple. '''Shin no Satsui: '''Meaning "True Murderous Intent" it transforms Rasetsu into a Demon. Only is grandfather ever experienced an evil this foul, but Rasetsu unlocked it after forsaking his pride in favour for power. It makes his skin become completely blue and his hair stick up/stand on end while his teeth elongate while his eyes become bathed in a complete fire red glow and his fingernails become sharp claws capable of slicing through any material. He is the third and final member of his clan to become this evil. '''Satsui no Hadou 2: '''The ascended form of Satsui no Hadou. Makes Rasetsu extremely hotblooded, superior to any of the previous forms. Though the power is evil, he seems to refer to himself as "The True Warrior". Rasetsu unlocked it by subjugating the power of the Shin no Satsui and transforming it into sheer willpower. This prevented him from being killed in battle and caused him to be reborn in this monstrous form. It is more powerful than the previous form and gives Rasetsu his wits, but he is still very volatile. '''Satsui no Hadou 3: '''What happens when he releases the true extent of his might. Was unlocked when he lost faith in the power of Satsui no Hadou which forcibly transformed him to this state "opening" his eyes. It causes his red hair to glow its brightest intensity and also makes it grow several times larger. The tanness on his skin also becomes glowing bright red due to the superheating of his system and the immense power coursing through his veins generated by his blood alone. '''Satsui no Hadou 4: '''Transforms Rasetsu into a devilish being with horns, pale skin, and wings that can manifest out of energy. He unlocked this after experiencing the shattering of his heart(when the woman he loved rejected). The shattering of his heart caused a new and utterly tremendous pure, black ki with no other substance to it other than emptiness to emit from his body, merging with the Satsui no Hadou and creating this form. '''Satsui no Hadou 5: '''Achieved by throwing the last most vital component of good/justice martial arts; humanity. Was reached after experiencing the death of his love, makes him extremely devilish and satanic. After witnessing the death of his beloved, his mind collapsed and he gave in to the darkness, fleeing into the boundless evil that was locked away in his soul. His body becomes pitch black. '''Satsui no Hadou 6: '''Perhaps the most mature state of Satsui no Hadou. Achieved by voluntarily discarding his emotions, transforming himself into this beast. It causes him to discard all human appearance and thus creates a massive, hulk-like demon creature out of the body which is left behind when his soul, heart, and mind all fade away into nothingness, similar in stature to the legendary super saiyan form. '''Satsui no Hadou 7: '''The most perfect stage of Satsui no Hadou. How to obtain it is unknown. His personality changes and shifts again as does his appearance but what it does and how to get it is unknown. He becomes an entirely different person and is meticulous and sadistic, no longer surging out of control with his emtotions, he has become cold and evil, just like the devil himself. '''Zen no Satsui: '''This is the ultimate secret of Satsui no Hadou. It is the righteous thing that purifies the supposedly wickedness in the clan of Rasetsu. The term means "Harmonious Murderous Intent" and to unlock it, Rasetsu had to "purify" his anger and make it righteous. The form looks suprisingly similar to a Super Saiyan transformation but instead emits gold and orange ki instead of strictly yellow, and also makes Rasetsu's eyes glow with an intense orange-ish red making him seem not so wicked and more pure. Appearances in Other Media Behind The Scenes Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who can not die of Natural Causes